


Знак принадлежности

by Winter_Ghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: Он видел этот взгляд лишь раз – тогда ей позвонили и сообщили, что тетка снова впала в беспамятство, мол, ухудшение. После блондинка долго вздрагивала от беззвучных рыданий. И это была единственная ночь, когда Рамлоу остался у нее не за тем, чтобы трахнуть, а, чтобы напиться и посмотреть какой-то идиотский фильм. Оказалось, Шерон Картер быстро пьянеет от коньяка и любит комедии восьмидесятых. Не самая полезная информация, но Брок ее запомнил.





	

   

 

      «Страйк» облажался. Захваченный террористами корабль был подорван вместе с половиной отряда. О выживших не могло идти и речи.  
  
      Брок Рамлоу, конечно, был известен, как редкая скотина, и пока еще не был знаменит как двойной агент и предатель, но все это не отменяло наличия у него способности чувствовать. Оная проклевывалась редко, с трудом, но иногда выбиралась на божий свет и норовила просверлить зияющую дыру в груди. Потеря бойцов, взращенных из зеленых новобранцев в достойных солдат собственноручно, вполне тянула на причину для появления такой дыры.  
  
      Рамлоу набирался виски в баре напротив офиса Щ.И.Т.а. Бутылка заканчивалась, в голове шумело, а в груди все еще зияла дыра. Заткнуть ее алкоголем не вышло.  
  
      – Долей-ка еще, – хрипло требует он у бармена, подталкивая стакан. – И побольше.  
  
      Тот не спрашивает ничего. Наверное, привык болтать о романах, закончившихся дерьмово, но не о гибели боевых товарищей. Лицо Брока уже мелькало в утренних новостях – в эпизоде о теракте.   
  
      Он осушает стакан залпом, даже не поморщившись. На лице не отражается ни единой эмоции. И он чертовски рад, что здесь нет Роллинса, с которым пришлось бы говорить или обмениваться тусклыми взглядами. Джек предпочел переживать утрату по-своему, и Рамлоу понимал его, как никто другой.  
  
      Брок берется за стакан снова, когда бармен наполняет его, но на запястье ложится узкая женская ладонь. Рамлоу понятия не имеет, когда это он настолько потерял сноровку, чтобы не заметить чужого приближения.  
  
      – Тебе не в чем себя винить, – мягко говорит Шэрон Картер, убирая руку. – Приказы были правильными. Напортачил аналитический отдел – дал неправильную информацию о местах закладки взрывчатки.   
  
      Он только сейчас понимает, что действительно ощущал вину. Она была иррациональной, шла вразрез с осознанием ситуации, но имела место быть. Брок хотел бы знать, откуда этой блондинке напротив известно об этом чувстве.  
  
      – Я знаю, – просто отвечает он и отодвигает стакан. Пить больше не хочется.  
  
      Агент Картер не улыбается – она умная женщина. Понимает, что улыбки не к месту.  
  
      – К тебе или ко мне? – просто интересуется Рамлоу, бросая на стойку деньги и со скрипом отодвигаясь от нее на высоком стуле.  
  
      – К тебе, – так же ровно отвечает Шэрон, заправляя светлую прядь за ухо.  
Брок не в первый раз слушает ее рваные вздохи в тот вечер. Это не ново. Он бывал у нее дома семь раз, запирался в подсобках офиса, кажется, четырежды, и привозил к себе в семнадцатый раз.   
  
      Но он впервые в тот вечер сжимает ее бедра так грубо, что на утро наверняка проступят синяки, впервые тянет за волосы, не задумываясь о чужих ощущениях, заставляя прогнуться в спине еще сильнее, буквально втрахивая в жесткий диван. Она вскрикивает дважды, явно не от удовольствия, но ничего не говорит против. Рамлоу должно было бы стать стыдно за то, что он откровенно сорвался на ней, но какой уж стыд, когда женщина приходит к тебе сама и безмолвно позволяет отпустить все то темное, что накопилось?   
  
      Брок просто благодарен ей за понимание.   
  


* * *

  
  
      – Капитан Америка пригласил тебя на кофе, – констатирует Рамлоу, закуривая прямо в ее постели. – Какого черта здесь все еще лежу я, а не он?  
  
      Картер хмыкает и натягивает футболку, скрывая от глаз мужчины пожелтевшие уже синяки – тем больше двух недель. Пару дней назад Брок окончательно убедился в том, что стыда они в нем не вызывают. А вот желание снова вжать блондинку в постель и взять сзади – очень даже. Он даже планирует проделать это сегодня, но прежде собирается докурить.  
  
      – Это просто работа, - бросает она, устало потягиваясь. – Я сказала ему, что работаю медсестрой.   
  
      Картер даже не хочет оглядываться. И без того знает, как пошло сейчас усмехнулся Рамлоу; эту его ухмылку она буквально чувствует кожей.  
  
      – Ничего банальнее не могла придумать?  
  
      Шэрон закатывает глаза и не отвечает. Только надевает наконец белье и встает – затем, чтобы забрать с балкона пепельницу и переставить ее на прикроватную тумбу.  
  
      – Будь так добр, стряхивай в нее.   
  
      Брок снисходит до этого. И он не интересуется, кто он для агента Картер, раз уж она даже Стивена Роджерса расценивает, как работу. Ему хватает знания о том, что он бы точно пристрелил кэпа, окажись он однажды в этой постели.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Рамлоу ошибается редко, но и такое случается. Он хочет пристрелить Роджерса еще до того, как он хотя бы касается Шэрон Картер. Это странно и, пожалуй, стоит того, чтобы обмозговать ситуацию на досуге, но приказ удивительным образом совпадает с желаниями Брока.  
  
      – Ничего личного, - усмехается он, и дуло смотрит в затылок капитана.  
Рамлоу осознает, что лжет. И то, что Шэрон Картер он не любит. Он вообще не знает, что это значит – любить. Но она совершенно точно принадлежит ему, а, значит, никто, включая гребанного Капитана Америку, не смеет о ней даже думать.  
  
      Броку немного жаль, что, возможно, вскоре он тоже теряет это право.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Ее пистолет направлен Броку в голову. Он косится на нее, с ухмылкой думая о том, что под светлой рубашкой Шэрон – следы вчерашней ночи, оставленные им.   
  
      – Вы выбрали не ту сторону, агент, – бросает он. В тоне не слышится и тени разочарования, которое, на самом деле, так и плещется глубоко внутри.  
  
      – Это как посмотреть, – шипит она и смотрит так холодно, как никогда раньше. Не так, чтобы это причиняло боль, но, все же, неприятно.  
  
      Он опускает пистолет и роняет его на пол. Противников слишком много, их нужно сбить с толку. И Рамлоу знает, как это сделать.  
  
      Нож коротко блестит и распарывает светлую кожу ее предплечья. Шэрон близко, очень близко, и Брок мог бы всадить ей лезвие в шею, но вместо этого лишь ранит и выхватывает пушку. Он застрелит нескольких человек, успеет ввести чертов код, но не тронет ее, прежде чем уйти.  
  
      Рамлоу надеется, что это не выглядело слишком подозрительным, и Шэрон Картер никто не заподозрит в том, чего она уж точно не делала. В конце концов, они только спали вместе, а не служили Гидре.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Тело болит – абсолютно все. Рамлоу кажется, что он горит до сих пор. Кажется, что больно даже сознанию.  
  
      Он хочет только одного – чтобы все закончилось. Пуля в лоб, укол, прыжок с пятидесятого этажа – способ Броку неважен, если он потушит охвативший его жар. Это все, о чем он может думать, лежа в изоляторе Щ.И.Т.а. Тогда он еще не знает, что сможет сбежать.  
  
      Картер приходит к нему… черт его знает, на какой день. Рамлоу давно сбился со счета.  
  
      Она стоит в дверях, холодная, красивая, с красноватым свежим шрамом на месте пореза. Броку ужасно жаль, что эта его метка – последняя – скоро заживет, быть может, не останется и следа от нее. Это неправильно. У Шэрон Картер, на теле и в душе, всегда должно быть что-то от него, обозначающее ее принадлежность. Рамлоу почти рычит из-за того, что не может сейчас даже руку к ней протянуть.  
  
      – Ты предал Щ.И.Т., – говорит она вместо того, чтобы сказать «ты предал меня».   
  
      Брок понимает смысл и так, потому что у Шэрон блестят глаза, и на сей раз не от злости. Он видел этот взгляд лишь раз – тогда ей позвонили и сообщили, что тетка снова впала в беспамятство, мол, ухудшение. После блондинка долго вздрагивала от беззвучных рыданий. И это была единственная ночь, когда Рамлоу остался у нее не за тем, чтобы трахнуть, а, чтобы напиться и посмотреть какой-то идиотский фильм. Оказалось, Шэрон Картер быстро пьянеет от коньяка и любит комедии восьмидесятых. Не самая полезная информация, но Брок ее запомнил.  
  
      Шэрон подходит ближе, сжимает губы плотнее. Она смотрит куда-то в стену, избегая скользнуть взглядом по Рамлоу – по тому, что осталось от него.  
  
      – Все было бы иначе, выбери ты правильную сторону, – говорит она, отворачиваясь. – Мне жаль.  
  
      Ему тоже, но совсем немного.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Рамлоу сбегает спустя полгода и возвращается в Гидру. Ему предлагают костюм и новые возможности. Брок соглашается – как же иначе.  
  
      Он тренируется, осваивается заново и делает только одну глупость – передает Шэрон Картер маленький желтый стикер с ровным рядом чисел. Номер телефона. Тот самый, по которому его всегда можно найти.  
  
      Рамлоу держит сотовый при себе, но за ним не приходят. Сотовый молчит месяцами. Брок рад, что Шэрон Картер оказалась немножко умнее его. Он рад, что метка, оставленная где-то у нее за грудиной, внутри, все еще не сошла.


End file.
